Oliver Miller
Name: Oliver Rosemary Miller Species: Human Height: 5ft 4in Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Sideswept; slight wave Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Symbol: Leather Satchel Favorite Color: Any pastels Age: 14 Birthday: June 8th, 1999 Love Interest: Neil Praetor Most Likely To Say: "Does my hair look okay?"/"Oh, you're beautiful!" Least Likely To Say: "Oh, they're gay? Gross!" Gender: Male Physical Appearance Oliver’s choice in clothing often varies, but it frequently contains designer names, such as Aeropostale, Armani, Gucci, Prada, Marc Jacobs, and so on. He is often found wearing skintight pants with a jacket over a, (typically), tucked-in shirt. He can frequently be seen with a black leather satchel over his shoulder during school hours, containing not only his supplies, but also various hair products, such as hairspray or gel, and makeup. The makeup is not for him, (except the eyeliner, on occasion), but for his friends, if they ever need it. He sports perfectly teased and adjusted chestnut hair that sweeps lightly to one side of his face. He never changes it, always keeping the same style every day. He has bright, emerald-green eyes that are impossible to mistake, and pearly pink lips. Both rest upon his pristine, porcellanous face. Past Oliver was born on June 8th, 1999, in Columbus, Ohio. His parents were Kaleb Carson and his wife, Rosemary. His brother Brandon, eight years old at the time, was also there for the birth. He was born with a twin, by the name of Mitchell. Though he doesn’t remember it, Rosemary and Kaleb began fighting when Rosemary found out that her husband was unloyal to her, during only his first year of life. Soon they were divorced, and Kaleb took Mitchell with him. Up until Oliver was four, it was just him, Brandon, and Rosemary. That is, until she met a wonderful man by the name of Vernon Miller. They were married once Oliver was six. Vernon was the model father for Oliver and Brandon, and when Oliver was eight, Vernon and Rosemary had a beautiful baby girl named Phoebe. She was born with a disability, she had Down Syndrome, but no one cared, they all loved Phoebe. Sadly, Phoebe never got to know her father very well. When Oliver was ten, Vernon passed away. Everyone was devastated at the loss. Oliver was the one, it seemed, who took it the hardest. Three years of hard work to support a family of four by herself, Rosemary got a new job opportunity that put her in Boston, Massachusetts. Oliver was elated at the news, being in Boston would bring him that much closer to New York City, the city where he dreamed of starring on Broadway. They moved in early July, and Oliver attended his first year of high school two months later. There he met a series of very close friends, and one boy who would change his life forever. Relationships Violetta De Luca Oliver met Violetta when he was five. She had just moved to America from Italy with her mother, father, and four older brothers, and didn’t speak very much English. Lucky for her, a language barrier wasn’t about to stop Oliver. He was determined to make friends with her, and he did everything he could to do so. Even going so far as to teach her how to speak English himself, (which was no easy task for a five-year-old mind). Eventually her English grew to be much better, and she could converse with Oliver easily. The pair have been inseparable since then, and will always think of the other as brother and sister. Oliver would do everything he could to help Violetta if she ever has a bad day or is in trouble, and would never let anyone get in the way while he was trying. Mitchell Carson Oliver and Mitchell are twin brothers, and they loved each other like no one could think possible. Of course, their little world was shattered and warped when they both turned one, and their parents divorced. Kaleb took Mitchell with him and moved away. Oliver never knew for twelve years that Mitchell existed, but he always thought a piece of him was missing. It wasn’t until he was fourteen and looking through and old photo album, where he found a picture of Rosemary after she had given birth to the twins, that he finally learned the truth. Strangely enough, where Mitchell and Kaleb had moved to was Boston, where Oliver lived now. They were reunited not too long after, when Oliver found out he attended Pius High School, just the same as he did. It took a lot of convincing on Oliver’s part, but eventually Mitchell believed him. Three months later, he moved in with the family, leaving Kaleb behind, who really didn’t care his son had left. Since then, Mitchell and Oliver look after one another the best they can, trying to make up for their years of absence. While Mitchell teaches Oliver how to fight back and stand strong for what he believes, Oliver teaches Mitchell how to lower his walls and maybe let someone in. Neil Praetor Oliver’s first encounter with Neil was purely accidental. It took place when he came to the Choir room after school to talk with Ms. Sharpton, the director, about joining the dance team. What he found, however, was someone completely new, playing a blue electric bass guitar and singing Katy Perry. Oliver stood, frozen in the doorway as he watched the young man play, his heart fluttering in his chest. He couldn’t believe how accurate it was that the boy with the bass was playing and singing Teenage Dream. As soon as he turned to look at Oliver when he finished, Oliver did the only thing he could think of. Run. Out of the school and out to his mother’s car, his heart pounding and the only thing on his mind was a voice like nothing he’d ever heard and wild raven curls. For the next few weeks he hadn’t seen him again, but then, out of nowhere, there he was. He introduced himself as Neil Praetor, only two years older than Oliver himself. They began talking, studying together, and Neil invited him to see his band, Floodlight, play. He couldn’t believe that it featured the three young men he had met during his first weeks of school, Patrick Roth, Travis Blazik, and Robin Harris. It was needless to say that Oliver, was smitten. Sadly, Neil had a girlfriend at the time, named Claire Walker. Captain of the cheer squad and Class-A queen bee and gossip hound. He didn’t think he stood a chance of being with Neil, because he seemed to be straight, and Claire kept him on a very short leash. However, as the weeks passed, slowly, Neil began to fall for the young diva, his true colors beginning to show. He saw how Oliver was so open about who he was, and loved it; admired it. He wanted to be like him. He wanted to be with him. He took him out to the harbor one night, telling Oliver the scenery was beautiful, before finally confessing his feelings once they were there. He kissed him soon after, underneath the blanket of stars, and began their relationship. Ashley Horvitz Oliver met Ashley about halfway through freshman year, and he knew as soon as he’d met her, long, dark hair in a ponytail and deep eyes always laced with mischief, that he’d like her. Ashley wasn’t the nicest person, he knew, and she had a tendency to get into physical altercations with others, but she was there when he needed her, ready to fight off anyone who would try and hurt him. He was also a large help to her when she had found out that she had feelings for girls along with boys, standing at her side every step of the way. She’s never said a bad thing about him since. Personality Oliver is a very kindhearted and open minded young man who would never judge anyone for their differences. He wouldn't care who you were, he would like you to begin with, unless you showed some cruelty toward him. Unbeknowest to most, Oliver can have quite a dark side if he wants to, but that mostly never comes up, unless he is around individuals like Claire Walker and Blake Cross. But, mainly, Oliver loves anyone for who they are, regardless of age, gender, orientation or nationality, as long as you have a good heart and respect him in return. He's also a very devoted friend, and has been shown to go to great lengths to make sure they're happy, because he never liked seeing people cry. He's always there when you need him, ready and willing to listen to anything you need to talk about, that's a big reason why people love him so much. He also has a love for the stage and all kinds of music, and he's determined to perform on the big stage one day. Overall, Oliver is a friendly boy who's willing to love you no matter what you're going through, he always likes to tell people that they're beautiful, inside and out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:LGBT Characters Category:Invader Gia Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:OC